Many receptor devices have been developed to aid physicians and nurses in collecting fluids from patients. Some of the devices have measurement graduation. Some employ suction to draw fluids from one position to another. However, at present, only devices which measure relatively large flows are available. Accurate measurement of smaller discharges is a critical necessity in pediatric intensive care units and after major heart and lung surgery in adults. The only way physicians and nurses can estimate such discharges now is to guess. No device is available or has been suggested which accurately measures every bit of discharge which flows from a patient.
Before preparing a patent application a search was conducted in records of the United States Patent and Trademark Office to determine whether prior art references showed or suggested such receptacles. The search was concentrated in Class 128, Surgery, Subclass 2F Fluid Collectors and Subclass 275 Receptors.
Examples of the most pertinent patents which were found are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,980; 3,362,400; 3,552,395; 3,742,934; and 3,871,230.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,395 shows a pediatric drainage receptor with initial small measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,230 shows a fine calibration receptor with a fine flow bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,934 shows a receptor with a sloped bottom for initial fine calibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,400 shows a fine calibration urine receptor with a valve at the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,980 shows a fine calibration receptor or urometer with a spigot at the bottom.
The several receptors found did not disclose measuring collectors which are suitable for measuring every drop of fluid which flows from a patient. No reference showed or suggested a suction receptor having a drainage fluid connection and a suction connection at the top with a fine calibration along the side and with a spigot at the bottom. No reference suggested a receptor formed with a solid top and permanently joined tubes.
One of the problems in the medical equipment which is related to the present invention is that often adaptors and tubes must be fitted together and that when the adaptors and tubes are fitted together, the possibility exists of creating leakage areas with loss of effectiveness of the device or with loss of fluid to be measured.
Another problem in related available devices and in disclosures of devices is that a possibility exists of losing fluid while the fluid is being decanted for measurement. Another inherent problem is that devices usually are joined with screw or bayonet threads at the top which increases the area for suction leakage or which requires removal of the receptor from the top for emptying. The entire operation is time consuming and creates a possibility of loss of accuracy in the collection process.